Polarized light are used in many optical systems, such as the optical pickup head of CD-ROMs, LCD, optical communications, optical lens, and sunglasses, etc. However, when a light consisted of two polarized lights passes through a conventional polarizer, the material or the multi-layer coating of the polarizer only allows one of the two polarized lights to pass through while the other polarized light will either be absorbed or reflected. Therefore, although the polarizer is capable of providing a polarized light with a specific polarization, more than 50% of the light will be lost. For better utilization of the light, the present invention provides a high transmittance sub-wavelength structure polarization module to improve the transmission efficiency.